


Differences

by haruka



Category: RH Plus
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, RH Plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoi tries to explain the difference between humans and vampires to Ageha.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.  The prompt is written at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Differences (RH Plus)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"We're home!" Ageha called out. Kiyoi peeked into the foyer to welcome the two boys, but Makoto was already half-way up the stairs. The closing of a bedroom door followed.

"Did something happen at school?" Kiyoi asked.

"Nothing in particular," Ageha said slowly. He looked at Kiyoi worriedly. "I think Makoto is finding it weird at school, knowing he's a vampire while everyone around him is human. Watching them eat without needing any blood, seeing them play sports without having to worry about holding back superhuman strength, dating --" his voice faltered.

Kiyoi raised an eyebrow. "Without fear of eating their dates?"

Ageha grinned sheepishly. "Well, yeah. Although stupid Masakazu does it all the time." He snickered. "Or he WOULD, if Haruka didn't steal his dates!"

Kiyoi was quiet for a few moments. "It's tough on you two going to school with humans. You're different from them in many ways, it's true." He looked at Ageha pointedly. "But isn't it also tough for someone to be the only Westerner in a Japanese culture? Or the only deaf person in an office of people who can hear?" He smiled and touched the boy's shoulder. "The world is made up of people who are different. It would be boring otherwise, and progress would stagnate. We should respect those differences."

Ageha frowned thoughtfully. "Even though some humans who have found out about us hate or fear us instead of respecting OUR difference?"

Kiyoi grinned. "You may have to cut those ones a little slack, Ageha. It's not easy to accept that you've fallen down a link in the food chain."

\--

Theme – Learning  
Prompt - RH Plus, Ageha &amp; Kiyoi, what it's like to be a vampire

(2009)

RH Plus belongs to Ayako Suwa

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
